A Murderer's tales
A Murderer's Tales is the story from the ending of Clawkiller's Story until the Doom Event. Follow Bevio, Clawkiller and Venom when they venture through this, while trying to survive and maintain their character. Chapters Chapter 1: Introduce Clawkiller Chapter 2: The Order Chapter 3: Survival Chapter 4: Bara Magna Chapter 5: Chill Chapter 6: Payback Chapter 7: Bevio's secret Chapter 8: Rise of Ulthurak Chapter 9: Treachery of Makuta Medrax Chapter 10-1: Assemble everyone Chapter 10-2: The Doom Event Chapter 1: Introduce Clawkiller Our story starts on a normal evening, where 5 Skakdi were sitting around the campfire. ‘So’, one said, ‘Where are we headed again?’ ‘Metru Nui , you idiot!’, the leader responded. ‘We’re going to rob all of those dumb Matoran who live there! ‘Do you think that’s such a good id…’ He remained silent. ‘What’s wrong?’, asked the leader. Suddenly, the Skakdi fell down, dead. ‘We’re under attack!’, one shouted, before falling to his death too. Only 15 seconds later, there was 1 left. ‘Who are you? What do you want from us?’ ‘Oh, I want nothing, except your lives!’, a voice said. ‘I am a bounty hunter, and you’re on my list! As for who I am, I am the legend you all spoke of in time before time! Yes, my friend, I am Clawkiller !’ The Skakdi laughed. ‘Clawkiller is just a myth!’ ‘Let’s see!, the unknown being said. ‘ I have claws, the head of my first kill as armor, a Kanohi made out of stone, well, I am certain I am Clawkiller! Do you want proof?’ ‘Yes! Show yourself! ‘, the Skakdi yelled! He turned around, and saw a claw headed for his throat. It was the last thing he ever saw, for only 2 seconds after the impact, he fell down, killed. ‘So, now you have proof! Too bad you can’t tell anyone of our encounter!’, Clawkiller said; licking the Skakdi's blood of his claws. He then flew off. Later, in his cave:‘I have killed the 5 Skakdi! Hand me the tools you promised!’, Clawkiller said in a dark corner, so no-one could see his true face. ‘Alright, here!’ The being tossed a bag with swords and guns. ‘Excellent!’, he said! ‘Do you maybe have someone else on your list? I like making another deal with you!’ ‘As a matter of fact, yes!’, he said! ‘I have this one being who I never defeat! Perhaps, you can…?’ ‘One person?’, he asked. ‘That’s hardly a challenge!’ ‘Then you do not know this person! This one is almost impossible to defeat! She is an Order Member ! I know you have had ‘problems’ with them earlier, butVenom is so strong, I…’ ‘VENOM?’, Clawkiller said, before the being could finish his sentence. ‘You know her?’, he asked. ‘I have lived in the same tribe as she did! I will not hunt on former friends! You can go now!’ ‘But…FINE! And I will tell everyone the great Clawkiller is scared of an Order Member!’, the being shouted! Clawkiller suddenly said: ‘I said you should go, but I never said alive!’ The being was scared. ‘What do you mean?’ Before Clawkiller answered, he killed the being in cold blood! ‘I mean, I won’t allow you to think I’m scared of her!’, he said! ‘I simply want to forget my past! Is that so hard to understand? He then stared out of his window, looking at Metru Nui. ‘And I have a feeling that Teridax is going to succeed in his master plan of overthrowing Mata Nui . Let’s hope he doesn’t!’The night after that, Clawkiller asked himself one thing: ‘Is this the right decision, or not?’ Chapter 2: The Order Venom stared out of her window. ‘Bevio …, Heart …, wherever you are, I hope we meet once again.’, she mumbled. ‘Are you ok?’, an Order member asked. ‘I’m fine! I just can’t stop thinking of my former friends. I don’t know what happened to Bevio, and Heart has chosen the path of darkness. I don’t know what I should do.’ ‘Venom.’, he said, ‘As long as you stay here, you pick the path of light. And we should find Bevio sometime.’ ‘But, what if he’s…’ ‘We are 99% sure he’s alive!’ ‘There’s still that 1%...’ ‘Venom, please! We’ll find him! I promise! Now you should rest.’ Suddenly, the alarm activated. ‘We’re under attack!’, shouted Venom. She looked out of her window, and saw a Toa of Shadow attacking. One who seemed familiar. While the rest ran outside, she whispered: ‘Bevio…’ She then decided to go outside too, only to stop when the earth started to shake. She looked out of a window once again, only to see Bevio flying off. Some time later, she heard terrible news: Teridax has taken over the Universe, and Mata Nui is banished! ‘What will we do?’, someone yelled. ‘We’re doomed!’, another one screamed. Panic started to appear, until Helryx , leader of the Order, appeared. She said: ‘Friends! There is nothing to be afraid of! Teridax is now God, but he also sees no threat in us! This makes survival possible! Stay calm!’ Venom listened to her words, and returned to her chamber. ‘Bevio…’, she said. ‘You knew this! That’s why you fled when the earth shook. At least you’re still alive, but for how long? And Heart… where are you? Meanwhile, in Clawkiller’s cave: Clawkiller woke up in an instant, feeling what happened. ‘Well, look at that! It seems Teridax succeeded after all!’, he said. Someone entered his cave. ‘Clawkiller’, he said. ‘I have a job for you! There are 16 Toa headed to this place! I want you to…’ ‘No!’, he said, before he could finish his sentence. ‘Haven’t you noticed? Teridax has taken over the Universe! Sorry, but it’s everyone for himself now! I have enough weapons now! I'm done!’ Noticing the Toa were after him, he jumped out of his window and flew off with his jetpacks. This was the last time he ever saw his cave again, for the Toa and the being who were on it were instantly destroyed by Teridax, along with the cave, so that there were less Toa he had to deal with. Clawkiller escaped by an inch, and flew away, headed for the Order. Chapter 3: Survival At the Order, everyone was preparing to defend themselves from Rahkshi attacks, when suddenly, their alarm went off again. A Matoran of Steel sneaked in, and managed to get to Venom’s room, where she caught him. ‘Wait a second’, she said. ‘Heart?’ The Matoran was surprised. ‘How do you know my name?’, he asked. ‘It’s me! Venom!’, she said. The Matoran was shocked. ‘Venom? What happened to you? You always liked bugs, but now, you look like one!’ ‘Gee, thanks!’, she answered. And look at you! ‘You haven’t changed at all from when we last met. I believe that was in Metru Nui, when you…’ ‘Don’t’, he said. ‘I don’t want you to speak about that.’ ‘Sorry, Heart, or should I say Clawkiller now?” ‘We don’t have time for this’, Clawkiller spoke! ‘I’m here to help you!’ ‘With what? I can survive myself.’ ‘Still as stubborn as ever, Venom.’, Clawkiller muttered. ‘Alright then! I’ll leave you be, but then you have to get me out of here! I don’t think I can get out of here alive.’ Venom opened her window, allowing Clawkiller to escape before the Order Members arrived. Although Clawkiller escaped, the Order Members went after him, believing him to have attacked Venom. When a horde of Rahkshi attacked, Clawkiller defended them and was rewarded by keeping his freedom. Soon, the Order Members learned that he was indeed the vicious Shadow Murderer Clawkiller. An Order Member scolded them for letting one of the most evil beings escape, only to get kicked down by Venom, threatening to kill him if he ever called Clawkiller evil again. She then explains why. ‘I used to live in the same tribe as Clawkiller, when we lived in peace. However, a Makuta attack forced us to leave, and our Turaga blamed him and banished him. He returned 5 years later in Metru Nui and killed our Turaga. He then fled to get away from Botar, who wanted to send him to the pit. You must understand what he has gone through! He’s mentally scarred!’, she begged. ‘I am sorry!’, the Order Member said. ‘But Clawkiller is an enemy of the Order! For 100.000 years, he has been killing off innocent beings with the intention of receiving weapons! He has no sense of sanity!’ ‘THAT’S NOT TRUE!’, Venom screamed. ‘HE IS NOT EVIL! HE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! WHEN HE SNEAKED IN HERE, HE SPOKE TO ME, AND I’M SURE HE KNOWS WHAT HE’S DOING!’ ‘If he’s still sane, and still killing off people, he’s even more dangerous! He has shown no signs of regret! He may have protected us from Rahkshi, but that’s just so he has more allies, and more chance of survival! Venom, I know he’s your friend, and you care about him, but if you protect him if he ever comes back, we’ll have to strike at you too!’ ‘That’s a risk I’m willing to take! I will never abandon Clawkiller, and if I have to kill someone here to help him survive, then I will!’, she said.‘… Venom, let’s just forget this and prepare to go out to Metru Nui to protect the Matoran.’, the Member said. ‘Alright! I can’t wait to kill some snake-heads!’, she said. Meanwhile, in a island in the Southern Continent ‘You have no chance of survival! Surrender now!’, Nektann said ‘You half-minded Skakdi! I’ll kill you like those other 5 I killed this week!’, Clawkiller reacted. He was surrounded by 16 Skakdi and 50 Rahkshi. ‘You know, I’d hate to kill you! You’re a legend, and very useful to Master Teridax! Join us!’ ‘What will I gain from it?’, he answered. ‘The chance to rule alongside us!’ ‘Hmm… Sounds interesting…’, he said! ‘On condition I don’t fight any green Order Members!’ ‘You have a deal!’, Nektann said. Meanwhile, in Metru Nui, on top of the Coliseum A mysterious Toa of Shadows was looking down on the battling Matoran. ‘It has been 100.000 years since I have been here, and it hasn’t changed a bit. Now I have only one thing to do: choose a side! I think I’ll go with the dark side, for now! Maybe I’ll find the one who did this to me! When that day comes, I’ll kill him, and the world will know a name which even Teridax won’t dare to forget!’, he said silently. ‘And that name is Bevio!’, he yelled so hard, even the Rahkshi down on the ground would hear it. ‘Toa of Shadows!’ Chapter 4: Bara Magna On Bara Magna As only Mata Nui suspected, Teridax, now the Matoran Universe, landed on Bara Magna to take him down. However, once Makuta’s foot opened, his Rahkshi escaped the robot, and so did the Toa, and also… Clawkiller! ‘Heh! What is this supposed to be? Hey Nektann! Look!’ The once care-free and lazy Matoran sided with Teridax and called out Nektann, leader of the Skakdi race. ‘Look! Toa and Toa-like creatures are fighting against the Rahkshi! Let’s go help our minions!’, Nektann said. Clawkiller took off with his jetpacks and hovered above the Toa and Glatorian in clear sight, startling them as he started attacking a Glatorian named Ackar . Meanwhile, Toa Bevio escaped too, attacking several other Toa, including Pohatu and Onua. Then, the Order Member known as Venom escaped too and commanded some Rock Steed with her mask power to attack theSkrall and Skakdi. Clawkiller noticed her, and fled, only to notice a young green Agori under attack. Clawkiller decided to watch, until he started to recognize himself in the Agori when he was weaker and stranded on Voya Nui. He switched sides and killed the Rahkshi who were attacking him at once by slashing his claws trough all of their heads. ‘Are you ok?’, he asked. ‘Y…yes., he said, still frightened. ‘Don’t worry about them, they won’t hurt you anymore!’, Clawkiller said. ‘I need to do something now! Wait here!’ Clawkiller flew off. Toa Bevio looked upon them from the sky, and remembered his life before being a Toa: his home island, the Makuta attack, Heart’s banishment, the Turaga dying at the hands of Clawkiller, fleeing and getting captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta. ‘Heart…’, he said, ‘You have selflessly saved another being. I thought that part of you was long gone. I will now show mine is also still alive!’ He then turned his back and flew back to the Toa. Assuming he was going to attack again, they pointed their weapons to him, only for him to fly just above them and shooting Teridax. Nektann saw what happened and ordered Clawkiller to attack, only to get slashed in the back by Takanuva , who captured him. Teridax then almost crushed Bevio, but then both of them witnessed Tahu destroy the Rahkshi’s Kraata. Mata Nui then took care of Teridax, while everyone, including Bevio, Clawkiller and Venom, watched Mata Nui restore Spherus Magna . Bevio then walked towards Venom and the Order of Mata Nui, feeling guilty of his deeds and accepting imprisonment. When the Order Members tried to, Venom stopped them, offering Bevio to be freed of his Shadow Powers. ‘You can do that?’, Bevio asked. ‘Yes!’, Venom replied. ‘I’ll personally help you do so!’ Then,a lone Order Member walked towards Bevio. ‘You’re Bevio, Toa of Steel and Shadow, who disappeared after the ‘Clawkiller incident’, am I correct?’ ‘How do you know? And why do I have the feeling I know you?’, Bevio asked. ‘Your feeling is correct, although we have never met!’, he replied.’ You can call me ‘Alternate’, former Dark Hunter and traveler of dimensions! ‘Okay…’, Bevio said. ‘Alternate’ walked away, saying: ‘You might think I’m crazy, but you should know we’ll meet again, and we’ll battle side by side! The stars foretell it!’ Venom smiled. ‘Ah, that ‘Alternate’! Always looking in the stars! Come now, I’ll help you now!’ When they left, he said: ‘And they also foretell the coming of a disaster known as the Doom Event! After all, I have already seen it happen! And when it happens, none of us will survive!’ Meanwhile, in the crumbling robot, a pair of ice cold blue eyes were seen through the shadows. ‘Hehehehe, it seems like the crash helped me get out of the Pit ! Now, I can start my rampage! Soon, there will be a new era!’ The being walked out of the robot. ‘The era of Chill !’, he said, while crushing a rock under his feet. Chapter 5: Chill In a newly formed village. The villagers were surprised to see Clawkiller himself walk around, looking for a place to settle. ‘Come one, slowpoke’, the young Agori who was rescued by him said. ‘My house is not too far from here.’ Clawkiller followed him and he was brought to a tree house. ‘And? What do you think?’, he asked. ‘It’s beautiful!’, Clawkiller said. ‘It reminds me of my home during my exile !’ ‘Exile?’, the young Agori said. ‘Who are you actually? I don’t even know your name…’ ‘My true name is not important! Just call me by my surname, “Clawkiller”!’ ‘…Weird name’, he said ‘I know’, Clawkiller answered. Venom then appeared out of nowhere. ‘Hey…Clawkiller!’ We have a problem!’, she said. ‘What? What can be so hard that the Order needs me!’ Venom was panicking. ‘The village is under attack by a savage white beast! We tried to take it down, but it’s too strong! Bevio is currently fighting and…’ ‘BEVIO?’, Clawkiller said. ‘I’m coming!’Meanwhile, in the village…Bevio was struggling against the beast. ‘You’re not easy, buddy!’, Bevio said. ‘You’re also quite the challenge, Toa!’, the beast responded. ‘Huh? Did you…’ ‘Yes! I spoke.’, he said. ‘Surprised?’ ‘Yes, I am! You don’t see this kind of thing everyday!’ ‘What kind of thing?’ ‘A big white and black beast with a jetpack and wings on his back that can speak!’ ‘Well, would you be more surprised if I told you I am a Makuta ?’, the beast asked. ‘A… a Makuta? Impossible! They all died!’ ‘No! Not all of us died! There are still some left, and I’m one of them. Well, not completely! I’m partly Makuta!’ ‘What does that mean?’, Bevio asked. ‘Nothing! Let us continue!’ Suddenly, Clawkiller attacked, slicing his armor. Or at least, it seems so… ‘Ow!’, he shouted. His claws shattered due to the hard armor, making Clawkiller defenseless. ‘Well, a Matoran who thinks he can sneak-attack me! I’ll show you!’, the being said. He flew towards Clawkiller, slapping and kicking him around while many other frightened Matoran and Agori watched. ‘No! Stop!’, Bevio said. His Kanohi Tryna sparkled and bodies of dead Vorox suddenly charged at the beast. While the beast fought them off, Bevio flew to Clawkiller and took him to the Order. At the Order. Venom was shocked when Bevio arrived with the half-dead Clawkiller. Some time later, Clawkiller woke up. ‘You’re alive!’, Venom said. “Bevio saved you from that beast!’ Clawkiller saw Bevio sitting next to him. ‘Bevio… I guess I own you one!’, he said. ‘If you ever get the chance…’, he muttered. ‘That beast is still on the loose…’ Clawkiller then walked away. ‘Where are you going?’, Venom asked. ‘Going back to have a rematch! That thing took my honor away, and I won’t live without it!’ ‘Heart…’, Venom muttered. ‘AND DON’T SAY THAT NAME!’, Clawkiller shouted. Venom and Bevio stayed silent. ‘I hate that name even more then that beast…’, Clawkiller said before walking away. Bevio went after him. Meanwhile, in another room, ‘Alternate’ was watching. ‘Just as the mask said he would…’, he said. Chapter 6: Payback Chill was still looking for Bevio and Clawkiller, who escaped when he was distracted. He destroyed houses and attacked all who opposed him. ‘Where is he?’, he said. ‘Where is Toa Bevio?’ Suddenly, a rock was flung at his back. Chill turned around and spotted Clawkiller, still defenseless. ‘He’s not here! How about leaving a message?’, Clawkiller teased the brute. Chill laughed. ‘You really want to fight me again? You don’t even have a weapon or a Mask Power!’ Clawkiller laughed back at him. ‘Oh yes, I have!’, he responded. Suddenly, Bevio slashed his jetpacks from behind, making Chill a lot slower. ‘Grr! Little pests!’, he growled. ‘Never mind, he’s here already!’, Clawkiller said. Chill’s eyes glowed red. ‘STOP MOCKING ME!’, he shouted, and suddenly breathed fire. Venom saved Clawkiller from being barbequed. ‘You are annoying! Take this!’ Chill stomped on the ground, and while Bevio, Venom and Clawkiller where in the air, the Matoran and Agori could feel the shock. Clawkiller suddenly took Bevio’s gun and shot Chill, making him trip and fall over. ‘That’s it! Everyone dies!’, Chill shouted. He stood still, and started to glow. Venom recognized the attack from her training from long ago. ‘He’s going to freeze the entire planet!’, she shouted. Bevio looked at Chill, and suddenly had a vision. He saw a giant Rahkshi and a black Makuta fighting each other, and a counter which reached zero. His vision subsided, and once again used his Mask Power, but this time to revive fallen Rahkshi who could weaken Chill. ‘This is it!’, Clawkiller thought. ‘He’s at his weakest now! I must strike!’ Clawkiller jumped down, ‘cause his jetpacks no longer worked, and he was able to push Chill. The Rahkshi and Clawkiller were able to lure Chill to a cliff. Bevio and Venom put all of their power into their attacks, which almost knocked Chill into it. Clawkiller walked over to him, and kicked him, making him fall to his doom. Clawkiller smiled. ‘This is what you get, when you mess with the Shadow Murderer! Remember that well, while you’re dead!’, Clawkiller said. The Matoran and Agori congratulated the trio, and called them heroes, although Clawkiller did not accept any credit. ‘If it weren’t for Bevio and Venom, I’d be dead now! So… thanks…’, he said. ‘No problem!’, Venom responded. ‘But how did you know he would fall? He could’ve jumped, or…’ ‘His weight! He was too heavy!’, he answered. ‘But how about your attack? You hit him hard! How did you know he wasn’t going to attack?’, Bevio asked. ‘ ’Cause it’s my job as killer to know when your enemy is at it’s weakest!’, he responded. Venom suddenly asked Bevio something. ‘Why did you take so long to appear again? Do you know how worried I was those 100.000 years you were away?’ ‘I had no other choice.’, he answered. ‘But I can’t tell!’ ‘Is that so?’, she answered. ‘How about a little fight? If I win, you tell me!’ Bevio laughed. ‘You? You want to fight me? I’m trained in every possible way of survival!’ ‘And?, she asked. ‘You’re not really… good in fighting.’, he responded. ‘WHAT? Perhaps 100.000 years ago, but I’m an elite Order of Mata Nui member and officer now. I can take you down!’ ‘Let’s see about that in a battle!’, Bevio said. ‘Tomorrow!’ ‘Fine!’, she said. Bevio and Venom turned around and walked away. ‘Alternate’ suddenly appeared next to Clawkiller. ‘They should enjoy this small fragment of peace…’, he said. Clawkiller was confused. ‘What do you mean?’ ‘The mask told me that beating Chill is not enough! Time is running out!’, ‘Alternate’ said. Bevio suddenly stopped and remembered the counter that reached zero, but did not bring it up. He walked to his new house that he made. ‘What mask?’, Clawkiller asked. ‘Alternate’ looked at Clawkiller. ‘Why are you looking at me?’, he asked. ‘The Turaga had a reason.’, he answered. ‘A reason you will hopefully understand before it’s too late!’ ‘Turaga? You mean the one I killed? A reason? I’d like to know it!’, Clawkiller said. ‘Beware the event of Doom…’, he answered. ‘Speak up, man! I don’t know what you mean!’, Clawkiller said. ‘Beware…’, he said, before mysteriously disappearing. ‘…Weirdo…’ Chapter 7: Bevio’s secret At the arena of Atero, which was restored after Teridax’s death, a crowd of Matoran and Agori gathered. On one side, Bevio prepared himself. On the other, Venom was waiting. Clawkiller and the young Agori Lunge were sitting next to each other. ‘How strong are they?’, Lunge asked. ‘Both are very strong!’, he answered. ‘Bevio is a fine warrior who disappeared 100.000 years ago, so I don’t know how strong he really is. Venom is an elite Order member. Only to get in there, you must be very strong or have special powers. Venom has both! I really don’t know who shall win.’ Suddenly, ‘Alternate’ appeared. ‘I know who shall win!’, he said. ‘The female shall win!’ Clawkiller grinned. ‘So you mean Venom? Let’s see if you’re right!’ Bevio grabbed his sword and shield, while Venom took her staff and blaster. Raanu stepped into the ring. ‘Are you ready?’, he asked. ‘Ready!’, Bevio said. ‘Sure!’, Venom answered. ‘Then you shall begin!’, Raanu said, before running out of the ring. Bevio charged at Venom, but she could avoid it. She then spit spider webs all over Bevio. ‘Gross!’, he said, before shaking it off. ‘Where did you learn that?’ Venom suddenly hit Bevio. ‘That’s none of your business!’, she said! Bevio stretched his wings and flew up; ‘Although it’s your fault!’, she continued. Bevio was confused. ‘My fault?’ Venom was angered. ‘You left me in Metru Nui 100.000 years ago, so when the Visorak invaded it, I was able to escape! But they found me and turned me into this! I then flew off, while watching Toa Hordika fight the Visorak Horde below me! I stranded on the island of the Order, and trained there until my escape to Bara Magna!’ Bevio asked: ‘Then how is it my fault?’ Venom became even angrier. ‘IF YOU WOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME, OR AT LEAST STAYED WITH ME, I MIGHT HAVE BEEN A NORMAL TOA BY NOW, INSTEAD OF THIS!’ Bevio suddenly snapped. ‘YOU THINK MY LIFE WAS EASY? YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH! MAKUTA, RAHKSHI, RAHI AND EVEN A MONSTER! IF ANYONE HERE HAS HAD IT HARD IT’S ME!’ Venom was silent. The Matoran and Agori were speechless. ‘Alternate’ smiled. Bevio landed. ‘If you still want to know my secrets, I suggest we start fighting seriously’, he said. Venom and Bevio charged at each other again. If Bevio used his sword, she’d block it with her staff. If Venom used her blaster, Bevio’s shield would stop it. They were evenly matched. Or so it seemed. When they had their final clash, Bevio fell down, exhausted. Venom had just enough energy to stand, making her the winner. Clawkiller was amazed. ‘Alternate’ smiled again. ‘See! I told you she’d win! I know everything!’ Clawkiller looked away. ‘But you don’t explain a lot, do you?’, he asked. ‘You need to discover yourself! If I would tell you everything, you would just try to run from it!’ Clawkiller glared at ‘Alternate’. ‘There’s nothing I’m scared of!’, he said. ‘You’re wrong, Heart!’, ‘Alternate’ answered. Clawkiller turned his head towards ‘Alternate’, shocked he knew his name. ‘How do you…’ ‘Alternate’ disappeared again. Ackar helped Bevio to stand up, while Venom walked towards him. ‘A deal is a deal! You must tell me what happened!’, she said. Bevio smiled. ‘Alright! I fled, and stranded on a Makuta base, where I was captured and experimented on! They turned me into a Toa, and held me in a stasis cell. I was able to free myself after a several years and flee from the Makuta island. I trained, and discovered you were an Order Member now. I went to look for you, but got attacked upon arrival! I then fled to Metru Nui, where I fought against Exo-Toa until I escaped!’ Venom and Ackar were speechless. ‘I’m sorry! I didn’t know all of that happened to you!’, Venom apologized. ‘But know we can live in peace!’, Ackar said. However, deep down the cliff Chill fell in…‘Grah…I’m alive!’, Chill said. He opened his eyes, and noticed how deep he fell. ‘This must be over 100 meters deep! It’s a wonder I survived!’ ‘It was no wonder!’, someone said. Chill turned around, and saw a big red Rahkshi . ‘Greetings! My name is Ulthurak! I am too an experiment of the Makuta, ready for revenge!’, he spoke. ‘So what?’, Chill said. ’There’s no way you’ll win up there on your own!’ ‘I’m not alone!’, he said. 4 mutated Rahkshi appeared out of the darkness. Afterwards, another smaller one came out! ‘They’re my henchmen!’, he explained. ‘I see…’, Chill said. ‘And I want to work together with you, so we can rule this planet!’, Ulthurak said. ‘Well, that sounds great! But do you have a plan?’ Ulthurak laughed! ‘Of course! A plan which cannot fail, not even if they fight back!’ Chill was confused. ‘ You know, Chill, things happen. Events occur! And my plan was once to be used by Teridax, but he rejected it, for his big plans would not work. But now, I shall revive the opportunity to be ruler of everything!’ Chill grinned. ‘ And I’ll call it… The Doom Event!’ Chill and Ulthurak laughed maniacally, while on the other side of the mountain, someone was waiting for blood… Chapter 8: Rise of Ulthurak It was dark outside. Clawkiller was still awake. ‘What does he mean?’, he thought. He then went for a walk outside. Suddenly, he heard some noises. He saw 3 Rahkshi looking for something. ‘Rahkshi? I thought they were dead!’, he thought. Suddenly, one of them turned around and spotted Clawkiller. Clawkiller flew away, with the Rahkshi on his tail. ‘They can read minds?’, he concluded. ‘Otherwise they wouldn’t have found me!’ The Rahkshi were faster, and almost had him. Clawkiller put one of his claws on his jetpacks and launched it towards them, slicing all three. He landed to pick up his claw and flew away. However, the Rahkshi woke up, and regenerated before going to the Black Spike Mountains. A mysterious being followed them. Back in the mountains, they reported to Ulthurak. ‘Clawkiller?’, he asked. ‘Perfect! Now I shall begin fase 1 of my Doom Event.’ Chill, who was just being lazy, asked something: ‘How is Clawkiller necessary for that Doom thing?’ ‘You’ll see…’, he answered. ‘Come! It is time for us to reveal ourselves to the villagers!’ Chill didn’t understand, but decided to go along. , Back in the Village, Nobody believed Clawkiller’s story of surviving Rahkshi. ‘Clawkiller, that’s a dumb thing to say’ and ‘Yeah, right!’, was all his warning got. Clawkiller went to the arena in hope to find help from the Glatorian. ‘NO! I NO BEAST! ME XERD !’, he heard inside. He spotted a Rock Agori and a Zesk arguing with a Glatorian. ‘No, those dirty Zesk and Vorox are no longer allowed to fight in the Arena!’, the Glatorian said. The Zesk responded: ‘My name Xerd! I’m no beast!’ ‘Come on!’, the Rock Agori said. ‘Xerd is a good Zesk!’ ‘For the last time, Rans, NO!’, he said while walking away. ‘What’s wrong?’, Clawkiller asked. ‘My Zesk Xerd is not allowed to fight ‘cause he’s an animal! Now we can’t earn money to buy food!’ Clawkiller was touched. ‘Here…’ He gave Rans money. ‘My name is Clawkiller!’, he said. ‘Strange name, dude! But thanks for the money! This is enough for a whole month!’ Xerd sniffed on Clawkiller, but started to growl. ‘What’s wrong?’, he asked. ‘AAAAAH!’ Screams of panic were to be heard everywhere. Clawkiller looked up and saw Chill. ‘YOU!’, he said. Rans was confused. ‘Who’s that?’, he asked. Chill gave the command to attack, and the Rahkshi appeared. The Golden Armor did not work for some reason. ‘I’ll do it myself!’, Clawkiller said. He flew towards one and opened his back, only to be shocked. ‘What’s wrong?’, Rans asked. ‘Th-they don’t have any Kr-kr-Kraata ! Toa Tahu, who was battling too, was shocked to find out it was true. These Rahkshi didn’t have Kraata. Clawkiller sliced it’s head off, only for it to regenerate. Clawkiller was shocked. ‘What is this? They act like they’re zombies!’ ‘They are!’, someone said. Everyone looked up, only to see Ulthurak flying next to Chill. Bevio, Venom and ‘Alternate’ appeared to help. Venom was scared. ‘What is that red thing?’, she asked. ‘Alternate’ answered; ‘Ulthurak!’ Bevio looked at him. ‘You know him?’ ‘Alternate’ smiled. ‘I’ve never met him in person, but he appeared in a vision of mine.’ ‘A vision?’, Bevio asked. ‘Alternate’ suddenly pointed up. Bevio looked up, only to see Venom trying to hit the giant, without success. Ulthurak destroyed the village, but killed no one. ‘This is a preview from what’s going to come!’, he said. ‘In 2 days from now, the whole planet will look like this!’ Chill laughed. ‘And then not even you three will be able to stop us!’. They retreated to the Black Spike Mountains. ‘What must we do now?’, Venom asked. ‘Alternate’ answered: ‘Unionize! Form armies and take them down!’ ‘And that’ll help?’, Venom asked. ‘Have I ever been wrong?’, he said. Venom didn’t wait and started to speak to the Agori and Matoran. ‘My friends! Chill and Ulthurak are trying to scare us! If we work together, they can’t stop us! Who’s with me?’ It stayed silent at first, but after a while, the Agori joined Venom’s idea and so did the Matoran. ‘Alright! We’ll show them!’, Clawkiller said. ‘Alternate’ was thinking once again. ‘Clawkiller… you are brave! You’ll have to make a choice which will determent the outcome of this war! Pick the right one… I beg you…’ Chapter 9: Treachery of Makuta Medrax It was silent… Inside the crumbling Makuta Teridax body, some creatures managed to get out of him. ‘Finally…’,one said. ‘I’m beat down!’ ‘You little sissssy…’, another one taunted. ‘Look at yourself, snake-head!’, was the answer he received. ‘Enough!’, the leader said. ‘Let’s be grateful we’re still alive! We owe it to Medrax!’ One of them bowed. ‘Thank you, but it wasn’t my idea! It was that Toa that escaped so long ago who gave me the idea!’ ‘You mean Bevio?’,the tallest one asked. ‘That one exactly!’ ‘Let us just find a place to stay for the night!’, one suggested. ‘What Matoran would let our kind in?’, another asked. ‘We’re Makuta, in Teridax’ssss sssake!’ ‘I never said they’d want us!’, the first one grinned evilly. ‘No!’, the leader responded! ‘We don’t want to attract attention towards us! We’re staying low!’ ‘ ‘Right, boss!’, all responded. 2 hours later, they found a cave in the Black Spike Mountains. Medrax was going out for a walk. ‘Fresh air, blue sky, just like home on Destral… I hate it!’ Suddenly, he spotted 3 Rahkshi following a Matoran with jetpacks and steel claws. When the Matoran killed the Rahkshi, and left them, the Rahkshi regenerated, and wanted to blast him. ‘No! If they find a dead Matoran here, they might discover us!’, Medrax thought. He rose his claw up from the ground, and sent a power boost from his back to it. The Rahkshi suddenly stopped, and didn’t move. ‘Yes… Now show me your hiding place…’, Medrax commanded them. They obliged. He followed them to the inner caves, deep below the Black Spike Mountains, and saw Chill and Ulthurak talking to each other. ‘Those two are still alive?’, Medrax thought to himself. It was morning when they left. Medrax inspected the place, and found something interesting. ‘A tablet?’, he said to himself. ‘AND IT’S MINE!’, someone yelled. Medrax was startled, and, as usual, wanting to make a deal, even if it was with a foe. To his relief, it was only a Toa of Air with only one weapon and a claw. ‘Yours? Right…’ The Toa suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind him, and put his sword to his eye. ‘Still unsure?’, he mockingly asked. ‘Don’t… I have so much information, so much knowledge I’m willing to share with you! Killing me would be a waste, wouldn’t it?, Medrax asked. ‘There’s nothing you can’t tell me I don’t already know…’ Just when he was about to kill Medrax,someone else saved him by knocking down the Toa of Air. Medrax looked up, and was horrified. A Toa of Water with a mechanical arm was standing before him. A Toa long thought to be dead. ‘Aren’t you… Toa Tuyet?’, he asked. ‘Yes…’, she answered. ‘Return to the others… you need to warn them…’ She handed over the tablet Medrax dropped, and allowed him to fly away. He then read the tablet, and as soon as he was finished, he destroyed it. ‘So… it’s best only I know this. I don’t think old Master Rokax could use it… Hehehehe!’ He flew off into the night, laughing, while deep down, one part of the shattered tablet was whole. It read: ‘Doom Event Fase 1!’ Chapter 10-1: Assemble everyone! ‘Where have you been? You were gone for 8 hours, Medrax!’ Medrax was screamed at by his fellow Makuta. ‘None of your business!’, was his reply. Ferax grabbed his neck. ‘Listen up, Medrax! Tell us or else…’ ‘Alright! Ya’ see, our little friends are here, and planning a Doom Event.’ ‘Who?’ ‘Why, our best buddies Ulthurak and Chill, of course!’ Rokax suddenly blasted Medrax. ‘Ulthurak is here? On this stupid little planetoid?’ Medrax stood up to him. ‘Master, with all respect, every other living being I can think off lives here!’ Rokax calmed down. ‘Chill, too? How did he get out of the Pit?’ ‘Ya’ think I know?’, Medrax said. ‘This is no coincidence! This must be fate! We will get rid of both! Then, we shall seize the Mask of Live for our own! Medrax, Ferax and Flakorax, go spy on them. Oneye and Spine, spy on the Matoran! We must be prepared in every way! Move out!’ Medrax was thinking. ‘You old fool! The Mask is long gone! He’s chasing dreams! But when I’m done, he’ll be less then a dream!’ Meanwhile, in the village… ‘So, we’re settled! Matoran and Agori as a team, Toa and Glatorian too, Venom and the Rahi as the third, and lastly, the other ones! Clawkiller is leader 1, Bevio is leader 2, Venom is leader 3, and ‘Alternate’ is leader 4! Everyone, Move out!’ Helryx her words were followed by all of them. Clawkiller managed to get the Agori and Matoran together. ‘Alright! Listen up!’, he said. ‘I know you’re scared ‘cause we’re the weakest army, but you have no need to worry! I know Chill’s weaknesses now, and the other armies can take Ulthurak down! Now, are there any questions?’ A white Matoran with clawed fingers raised his hand. ‘Yes?’ ‘Are you Clawkiller? I mean, the real one?’ Clawkiller was confused. ‘Of course! There’s only one me!’ The white Matoran suddenly walked towards him, and stopped an inch before his mask. ‘Are you sure of that?’, he asked. ‘Of course I’m sure!’ Suddenly, Clawkiller noticed the Matoran’s mask was made out of the same stone material as his own. ‘Hey! Your mask…’ The white Matoran walked back into the crowd. ‘Then it’s fine, Master!’ Clawkiller was shocked, and suddenly fell down. 2 Agori helped him stand up. ‘You…you’re…’ The Matoran and Agori now faced towards the white Matoran, wondering what was wrong. ‘Yes? I’m what?’ Clawkiller calmed down. ‘Never mind! Any other questions?’ Meanwhile, Bevio found the Toa and Glatorian as well. ‘Ok, everyone ready? Someone may have a question for me?’ A Water Toa with a mechanical arm moved forwards, although with a cloak and fake mask. ‘What happens if we lose?’ Bevio simply answered: ‘I’m not sure, but I do know survival is no option if we lose!’ The Toa took their weapons and left the village at the West Exit. Clawkiller took the North, the shortest way. Venom took the East, and ‘Alternate’ submitted his leader role to Helryx, who took South. ‘Alternate’ stayed behind, and looked upon the stars, which were still visible. ‘One set of Toa is looking for the Great Beings, another is possessed by a Golden Creature, and the rest goes to face one of the biggest disasters we ever faced.’ He looked down again. ‘Heart… it is time to make you choice, when standing before Chill. You must choose between your life, or Bevio’s life. I know you’ll pick the right answer.’ He walked out of the village, and found something interesting. Seven Skakdi were running off to the black Spike Mountains. ‘Alternate’ decided to follow them. Meanwhile, a lone Skakdi Warrior was wandering through the desert. ‘Mata Nui, I need some water.’ He spotted the Matoran and Agori Army. The Skakdi was grinning. ‘And I’m sure they’ll help a lone stranger out.’ He then ran towards them. Finally, in the Black Spike Mountains. Ulthurak was preparing himself. ‘They should be on their way over here!’ Chill entered the room. ‘Unless they’re scared!’ One of the Rahkshi entered in panic. ‘Masssssster! One of thee tabletssss hasss been ssstolen! It is thee one with thee firssssst part which explainsss thee Doom Event!’ Ulthurak stayed calm. ‘Then it’s ok! If it was the second, we would be in trouble.’ ‘Weee alssso found fight marksss! More then one perssson mussst have been here!’ Chill laid down. ‘No matter! We’re going to kill them all off anyway!’ ‘You underestimate the enemy!’, Ulthurak said. ‘You got owned by a Matoran, Toa and Mutant!’ ‘AND zombie Rahkshi of Heat Vision!’ ‘Whatever! It’s time! We shall wait for them outside! They left the caves. Then, the Air Toa came out of hiding. ‘Doom Event, eh? Over my dead body! At least not with some… minor changes…’ The sun rose up from the sand, and very, very far, the Matoran Army was in sight, proceeding to stop the Doom Event! Chapter 10-2: The Doom Event The sun stood bright up in the sky as an army of Matoran and Agori confronted a Skakdi Warrior. Most Matoran were scared. ‘A Skakdi!’ ‘We’re doomed already!’ Clawkiller walked over to him. ‘I don’t know what you want, but scram! We’re busy!’ The Skakdi laughed. ‘The only thing I want is a little bit of water, and someone to talk with. I’m all alone, you see? And dying of thirst!’ Clawkiller hesitated, but Lunge gave him some water. ‘Glug, glug, ah! Thank you!’, the Skakdi said. ‘Now, what are you all doing in the desert?’ ‘We’re going to attack Ulthurak!’, Clawkiller said. The cheerful Skakdi suddenly looked serious. ‘Ulthurak, eh? If I were you, I’d turn around and hope he doesn’t find you!’ The Matoran and Agori were starting to get even more scared. ‘I am Clawkiller! I never run from anything!’, Clawkiller said. The Skakdi started to get angry. ‘Clawkiller? Why are they with you, then? Aren’t you a murderer?’ The Matoran and Agori were shocked, Lunge the most. The White Matoran with clawed fingers wasn’t. Lunge walked towards Clawkiller. ‘Is this true? Are you a murderer?’ Clawkiller didn’t wait a single moment to answer. ‘Yes!’ Lunge ran back to the others, who were starting to get angry at Clawkiller. ‘You’re the one killing off our comrades for money?’, a Matoran asked. ‘…Yes!’ ‘And the one killing off all Rahi on our islands?’ Clawkiller was confused. ‘What? I don’t kill Rahi! Well, one, but a long time ago!’ A Matoran walked over to him. ‘Now that I think of it, you look a lot like the one who haunted our island 40.000 years ago!’ Clawkiller was even more confused now. ‘That’s not possible! I was still hiding during that time!’ ‘But it has to be you! Jetpacks, steel claws and a mask like a skull! Although, your armor’s different!’ Clawkiller suddenly got angry. ‘I’ve never taken this armor off since the day I became Clawkiller! The one you’re talking about must be some kind of imposter!’ The white Matoran suddenly spoke. ‘Yes! It is an imposter. An imposter arrested by the Order, thanks to me!’ Clawkiller looked his way, but before he could ask anything, the Skakdi started to speak again. ‘Can I come with you? You might need extra help, and you have enough water for 1 more person, right?’ Clawkiller accepted, if he would keep his mouth shut about him. Meanwhile, with the Toa Army… ‘Are you sure?’ Bevio was asked out by a fellow Toa. ‘Yes, I’m sure! I need to be close to Clawkiller. I have a feeling something’s going to happen!’ Bevio submitted his leader role to the Toa and left, flying in Clawkiller’s direction. At the Black Spike Mountains… Ulthurak stood next to Chill. ‘It’s time! Rahkshi, activate the machine!’ A mutated Lehrahk activated a huge machine which was as old as the planet itself, made to wipe out the inhabitants in case of total war and destruction. ‘How long will it take to unleash it’s power?’, Chill asked. ‘6 Hours! It hasn’t been used in a long time! Perhaps never at all. So it’s a little but rusty. Otherwise it would only take 2!’ Chill laid down. ‘What’re we gonna do for 6 hours?’ ‘We’ll wait for the Toa and their companions, and then we’ll kill as many as possible ourselves!’ Chill stood up again. ‘Finally! I get to kill something!’ Ulthurak was silent. ‘MuLehrahk! Don’t forget to set the timer to 6 hours!’ Down in the cave, the Rahkshi listened and set the timer to 06:00:00 ‘Perfect…’, Ulthurak said. ‘And now we wait!’ Ulthurak sat down, Chill laid down…and fell asleep. Deep down, a familiar Toa of Air appeared again, and started tempering with the machine. However, he was quickly noticed, but not by Rahkshi. 4 Toa stood before him. ‘Migi! Leave that machine be! We must destroy it!’, the leader said. ‘No way, Kiron! This is my revenge on those pesky Makuta and Toa! Unless you wanna make me stop! A 1 on 1 battle, right here, right now!’ Toa Kiron and Migi walked away from each other, stopped at a distance of 20 foot, and charged at each other. The Toa Army was almost in sight, whereas the Matoran/Agori Army was only 200 miles away from the Black Spike Mountains. They stopped for nothing, until a Makuta appeared. ‘Greetings, Matoran! Say, have you seen Toa around here?’ Clawkiller recognized him. ‘You’re Medrax! What are you doing here?’ Medrax looked kind of scared. ‘Listen, Rokax and the others are there, too! You shouldn’t go!’ Clawkiller laughed. ‘We’ll deal with him, don’t worry!’ ‘Thank you! Thank you so much!’ The Matoran/Agori Army left. Medrax flew ahead. ‘Hehehehe… Morons!’ TO BE CONTINUED IN ‘THE DOOM EVENT’ Category:Stories